¡Os juro que no es lo que parece!
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe cuándo se utiliza esta frase. Es la más utilizada para salir de un "bienentendido", puesto que nadie duda lo que ha sucedido. Os invito a la lectura, pues el apuesto artista marcial al fin conseguirá el amor de su vida...


**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** Créanme, con este fic van a estar largamente sorprendidos de la distorsión que puede hacer la mente humana... Además, creo que ya he escrito algo así anteriormente... ¿Quién sabe?

Por cierto, aclaro que en ninguno de mis fics Ranma acaba con otra chica que no sea Akane. Estos dos se quieren, y eso para mí es innegable.

_¡Limonada... Lemonade... Io amo el mio cantare_!

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**¡Os juro que no es lo que parece!**

Una mentira. ¿Qué es una mentira? Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero hay gente que, por increíble que parezca, no ha mentido nunca... Y el día de hoy, una sola persona, UNA, va a descubrir lo que es mentir por primera vez. Nadie recuerda cómo empezó, pero sí lo que ocurrió, porque dicho día, que era tranquilo y apacible, la acción se desarrollaba en el interior de una casa... Una acción comprometida, íntima, que solo dos personas que se aman se atreverían a cumplir.

Él era demasiado tímido, así que fué ella la que se lanzó. Aunque, para ser sinceros, ninguno de los dos esperó que esto alguna vez sucediera, ni que ella se atrevería a hacerlo. Fué un beso. Su primer beso... Y era ya tanto el tiempo que lo habían esperado que ya no pudieron detenerse.

Se desencadenó el frenesí, y perdieron el control. Él perdió la locura, y ella la inocencia. Era de sudor y calor... Se escuchaban unos gemidos. Aumentaron de intensidad... Se escucharon incluso gritos, para llegar finalmente al grito más alto... Y luego el silencio.

Respiraba agitado, recuperando la calma que nunca había tenido frente a ella. El hombre abrió los ojos, repentinamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Y de con quién. Y la miró a los ojos, no acabando de creerselo.

Y la mujer le sonrió. Una sonrisa blanca como el cielo, pura y dulce como su dueña.

Esto le asustó. Rápidamente se puso los pantalones, por primera vez en su vida más cuerdo de lo que nunca llegaría a recordar. -¡Oh, Dios, ¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO?!

Ella abrió los ojos, asustada un momento por la repentina desesperación de su voz. Pronto se sonrojó, cubriéndose con la sábana, y respondió, dulce y tímidamente -...El amor.

-¡¡¡P-p-p-pero... esto no está bien!!! ¡¡¡¡No debió pasar!!!!

Eso dolió, y el hombre inmediatamente lo notó. No era tan idiota como para no ver la decepción en su cara. -¡N-n-no quería decir eso! O... ¡O sí, no lo sé!- el tipo se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios, y temblaba.

La mujer se deslizó hacia él, acariciando su mejilla. -Mírame, por favor...

El hombre acabó por mirarla a los ojos. Ella le dijo, muy suave -Te quiero...

Eso acabó con la poca cordura que quedaba en él. Terminó por fundirla en un abrazo protector entre sus fuertes brazos. -Y-yo... yo también te quiero... Desde hace mucho tiempo... En serio, no sabes cuánto...

Ella se emocionó enormemente al escuchar esto. Nunca, nunca nadie le había dicho nada tan bonito. Perdida en sus emociones, le besó amorosamente, y unos instantes más tarde, ambos se encontraban inmersos el uno en el otro.

-Me vuelves loco... me vuelves realmente loco...- susurró él, probando la piel de su cuello. Un sonrojo la cubrió, suspirando por las sensaciones. La sábana fué apartada. El calor aparecía de nuevo...

Ninguno escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Entonces alguien deslizó la cortina hacia el lado, una mano grande y masculina. Akane dijo -Kasumi, estabamos preocupados... ¿Cómo tardas tanto tiempo para darle unas galle... eh...?- la mandíbula de Akane cayó hasta el suelo. E aquí, lo que hace no mucho hubiese sido su peor pesadilla, y ahora simplemente era increíble.

-¡Gahk!- Ranma sufrió una hemorragia nasal intensa instantáneamente, cubriéndose los ojos con las dos manos para no mirar... (Eso sí, dejando una pequeña rendija para poder ver) ¡El doctor Tofu estaba... estaba... "tocando" a... Kasumi en sitios no muy... eh... decentes...

Kasumi agarró rápidamente la sábana de la camilla y se cubrió. El doctor Tofu rápidamente se colocó delante de ella, cubriéndola y a la vez intentando explicar, gesticulando con las manos y soltando palabras incoherentes. No funcionaba.

-¡He... hermana!- exclamó Akane, claramente sorprendida, y a la vez abochornada.

Kasumi asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro del doctor. -Eh... ¡Ranma, Akane, os juro que no es lo que parece!

Y así fué la primera vez que Kasumi mintió.

Akane cerró la cortina. Pronto oyeron la puerta del consultorio cerrarse. Afuera, Ranma se limpiaba la sangre con la manga, y Akane le miraba con los ojos desencajados. -¿...Tú también has visto...?

Ranma le devolvió la mirada. -¿...la misma alucinación?

Ambos afirmaron a la vez, atónitos -¡...Y en el consultorio!

Tras unos minutos intentando buscar una respuesta en los ojos del otro, acabaron soltando una pequeña risa y negando con la cabeza. Pensaron a la vez... "Naaa, imposible..."

**Fin.**

**En serio. Fin.**

**O no... Bueno, puede que no fin, pero fin de momento.**

Sí, Tofu sabe artes marciales. Este dato aparece al principio del manga, por lo que la introducción no engaña ni está mal.

¡¡¡¡Tomaaaaa!!!! ¡Esto es una venganza, por escribir tanto lemon estúpido Ranma&Akane! XDDDD (No, que no, que es broma... Es simplemente para que dejéis de escribir las historias tan... tan... tan al estilo de que cambiando los nombres, cualquiera puede ser el protagonista. ¡Eso pasa por no ser fiel a la personalidad del personaje principal!)


End file.
